


The Killer pt.1

by emilyaaa123



Series: The Killer [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyaaa123/pseuds/emilyaaa123
Summary: This story is about a guy who witness a murder. But when he makes eye contact with the murderer, the killer is on his way to hunt him down as well.





	The Killer pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell by the title, this story involved murder. So if you don't like murder, I don't recommend this story for you. 
> 
> Happy reading!

**The Killer**

**Pt.1**

“I have to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back” I said to the group.

“Ok. But you better be quick” said Jerry.

 

I went the opposite way from and I walked until I found a tree. As I went to the tree, the group size started to shrink and soon became the size of an ant. We promised to meet back at the campfire. I stood facing the tree. All of a sudden I heard a noise. Immediately, I turn my head towards the direction of the sound. I couldn’t believe what I had just witnessed. There was a girl tied up, with tape around her mouth, getting hit to death with a steel pipe. My brain told me to run for your life, while my feet didn’t budge. After a few seconds, when I could realize what was going on, I started to walk backwards and quietly and fast as I could. My body was shaking and I knew that I had to run for dear life.

*snap*

I froze. I slowly turn my head, and my eyes met his. The killer was a man, fully dressed in black, from top to bottom. His face was fully covered, and I couldn’t see the killer’s face. The man just stood there and stared at me. As much as I wanted to look away, I couldn’t. My eyes was locked with his. He slowly moved his index fingers up towards his lips, gesturing for me to keep quiet. The only thing that came up to my mind was, “I have to get out of here”. I made a break for it, and I ran. Ran as fast as I could to the campfire where my friends were.

 

“We have to get out of here, now”, I said panting

“I am not going to leave. It’s our last day here and I want to stay” said Jerry.

“Yeah, He’s right.” said the rest of the group as well.

“Fine, then I am going to leave myself. Because I don’t want to get myself killed.” I said slowly as I was turning around

“Wait, what?”

 

I ran back home. Far away from the forest. It was already 11:00pm. I was trying to sleep but my head was filled with thoughts. I was worried about the group. “What would happen to them?” I said to myself. But most of all, I couldn’t get the fully masked killer out of my head. I wondered if the killer would come and hunt me down to so he can kill me too. I wondered who he is and how he looked like. But the other part of me said, “He will never find out where I live. I’m safe where I am”. I was deciding whether I should go to the police station and report what I saw, but I couldn’t. I was too scared that the killer would come and kill me too. My eyes couldn’t handle the thoughts in my head as I drifted of to sleep.

 

The next morning I woke up and turned on the tv. Not even a couple seconds in, my mouth dropped.

 

_“Breaking news. A girl found dead in the forest. Not even less than 20 feet away, bodies of 5 boys were found dead. The girl named Alison was suspected to be killed at around 10:40pm. Jerry, James, Henery, Jackson and Jason were also suspected to be killed at around 11:00 pm. The police suspects that its the same killer who killed both the girl and the boys. The killer clearly had enough time to kill the children. The police suspects that the killer killed the five boys because one of them had witnessed with what had happened. The police are now investigating this ca--”_

 

I immediately turned off the tv as I was devastated and shocked with what I just heard. I couldn’t believe that the same killer killed my group of friends. “If the killer killed all of my friends but didn’t see me there, he was going to come after me”, I said to myself. I was so scared after realizing that the killer is going to come after me. As my mind was filled with regret and horror, I received and text message from an unknown number. I clicked on the message and I couldn’t believe what I just read.

“Hey remember me?”

I didn’t know who's number this was. The only people who knows my number is my closest friends and family, but just as I was about to ignore the text, I get another one.

“Did you see the news?”

“Who are you and how did you get my number?” I replied back.

 

“The girl. Remember the five friends? I killed them. Now listen up. I’m coming for you. If you tell the police, I would only kill you before you even write your last will. My eyes are always on you. So you better keep that mouth shut and start running before you also get killed… just like your friends and that girl”.

 

After reading this, I immediately dropped my phone. He knew who I was and where I lived. It’s only a matter of time before he comes to find me and I knew that there was nothing I can do to stop him.

 

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Thanks for reading the first part of The Killer pt. 1! I will try to post the second part as soons as possible. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can leave suggestions and feedback. And I will be happy to read each and everyone of your comments!


End file.
